


Legacy

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Pansexual Original Character, Penguins, Prison, Pupward, grown up Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: “Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.” - Lin MirandaMartin Cobblepot wants to leave a legacy of his own.





	Legacy

_“...and Gotham’s crime rate soars as new generation of villains take storm with a slew of bank robberies. These stories and more this morning on Gotham News One.”_

Oswald sighed and sat his tea down. Ed sipped his coffee before deciding to conduct an experiment. He let out a sharp whistle then listened to the tip-tap of Edwards paws as he headed to his owners. 

“He came from Martins room.” Which meant that the dog had followed the boy into the room when he snuck back into the house. 

“Care to go wake him? We need to have a talk with him.” Oswald murmured. But Ed didn’t seem to make any effort to get out of his chair, so he switched his tone and started baby-talking the dog. “Edward, my sweet boy, will you go wake your human brother? There’ll be a sausage patty in it for you.” 

Edward snorted and headed back to Martins room. He couldn’t leap onto the bed, so he settled for licking the humans hand. Eventually Martin woke up and out of bed. With tousled hair and sleep in his eyes, he followed the dog downstairs. 

It had been nearly ten years since Oswald Cobblepot legally adopted Martin, and five since Ed had adopted him when he married Oswald. Though he grew taller, Martin kept his signature curls; it was like the younger Martin had put on stilts under his pants. 

“Good morning, any plans for today my boys?” Oswald inquired. Martin shook his head no, heading over to his notepad he kept by the dining room table for mealtime conversation. 

“Not much for me, I just need to pick up my shirt from the dry cleaners. Did you send yours there too Martin? Because I’ll pick yours up too if that’s the case.” Ed replied. Martins eyes widened, remembering that Oswald had a press conference that afternoon. Mr. Cobblepot was running for Mayor once again, which meant that he needed as much good publicity as possible. He certainly didn’t need the publicity associated with his known criminal son robbing banks. 

“What did I tell you about you about operating in plain sight? You better hope none of you and your little friends got caught on the security cameras. Surely you didn’t just stand directly in front of the cameras and state your full names and addresses.” Oswald scolded. Martin rolled his eyes as he wrote a response. 

_I did it for you_

“For me? In case you haven’t noticed the mansion we’re living in, I don’t need the cash.”

Martin tossed a flash drive over to his dad. 

_This was in your competitions lock-box, it contains some stuff that’s bound to take him out of people’s good graces._

Ed plugged the drive into his laptop and what he found was definitely incriminating. 

“Os- this could win you the election.” He stated, quickly removing the drive so his laptop didn’t have the misfortune of having the content on it anymore. Martin smugly grinned at his fathers. 

“Wipe that arrogant grin off your face. What makes you think this won’t horribly backfire and end with me getting accused of blackmail?” Oswald was definitely stubborn. 

_You’re behind in the polls by only a few points, and the things on that drive are sure to make his points plummet. The information will get leaked from an untraceable computer and there’s no proof I was even at that bank last night. I wouldn’t put you two in danger._

The press conference was held at one of Gotham’s nicest hotels, which had the event catered. Since Ed was once again Oswald’s chief of staff, he left Martin to sit at a table with the kids of the other opponent. While Martin was an only child, the other man had five kids ranging from seventeen to three. 

“Hey! Hey! Why don’t you talk? My daddy says it’s because you’re twaumatized because your daddies are gay. Are ya? Do you have a mommy?” The second youngest child asked. Martin looked down at the table and tried his best not to smack the kid across the face, that wouldn’t look good for Oswald. Plus the irritation was only a small price to pay because as the child rambled, a video of his father doing heinous things to a woman (who certainly wasn’t his wife) that involved a cat, a fine tooth comb, and baby costumes was being leaked. 

With social media how it is, by the time the moderator was about to hit the stage everyone checking their phones had seen it. Suddenly the room had a different energy, it was buzzing with anger. From there the election had a clear winner. While Oswald and Ed celebrated in the bedroom, Martin spent his time in the Icebox. 

The Icebox was the name for the penguin sanctuary owned by Cobblepot family. During the day it was open to the public, but at night the family was free to roam the facility. Martin liked spending time with the birds, they seemed to have a wordless bond. There was Pip, Pearl, Poppy, Pluto, Penny, Piper and Primo. It turns out penguins enjoy bubbles, so Martin blew bubbles as he sat in their enclosure and watched as they followed the orbs. The look of shock on their faces as bubbles popped on their pointed beaks never ceased to amuse him.

But even his feathered friends weren’t enough to make him happy that night. He wanted to be a serious criminal like his fathers, he wanted to be feared. However, so much of why Oswald and Ed were feared were their words and how they used them. Sure Martin could write, but sometimes speaking has more emphasis than written words. He needed to make himself be known as a serious criminal, and what was more serious than kidnapping Commissioner Gordon? 

With all the events going on in the city, Jim was bound to be working later which meant he was probably just arriving home. The last thing he’d expect to see as he walked through the door was the son of two men he’d put away many times perusing the contents of the fridge. 

In Martins defense, it was fascinating to go through the people’s fridges. The contents of a fridge said a lot about a person. For example: Jim’s was filled with a lot of premade protein shakes and beer.

“I don’t want any trouble.” Jim stated, raising his hands. He knew that running at the boy would cause him more trouble. “You’re Martin right? Listen whatever your dads sent you here to do isn’t worth it. I can give you a ride home.” 

Though the comment about his dads made him even more upset, Jim driving him home could work in his favor. So he agreed. Once they arrived at the manor, Martin got out of the car and headed towards the door before fake tripping and feigning an injury. When Jim came to his aide, Martin grabbed a large rock and knocked the mustached man unconscious. He had recalled a story Ed told once about Jim staying knocked out for six hours, so after he was locked in the bathroom to bed Martin went. 

Imagine a naked Ed’s surprise when he woke in the middle of the night to take a piss and tripped over Gordon’s body. Oswald was asleep, so he couldn’t have done it. After checking Martins room and finding he was also fast asleep, Ed was really confused. However it was nearly three in the morning and if he didn’t come back to bed soon, the dog would take his place so he decided it was a problem for later. 

Martin woke up to his dads faces above his own, and they did not look pleased. 

“Care to explain the surprise in the bathroom? He’s downstairs and thankfully he said that he won’t be arresting you.” Oswald said curtly. Trying to get on Gotham’s good side again meant he had slipped away of the bad side for a moment, but that didn’t mean he was out completely. He wasn’t upset that his son was committing crimes, he was upset that he was being careless. Frankly Ed thought the whole thing was funny, but he kept a stern face. Martin had flung his notepad across the room when he got into bed, so he had to rely on his other form of communication. 

_I did it to prove a point_ he signed. 

“Oh good, a point. Because those hold up in a court of law.” Ed jokingly commented. 

_No one takes me seriously. I’m not just the son of Penguin and The Riddler, I’m me. I’m important too. I had to make a statement._

Oswald wrapped his arms around his son.

“I understand, but sometimes it’s better to wait. Your father would surely be rotting in prison had I not taught him that, and some days I don’t think he remembers that.” He ruffled his sons curls.

“Are you really bringing that up again? That was almost six years ago and you said you wanted that painting.” Ed responded, and all of a sudden Martins misbehavior was forgotten. 

“I said I would like a painting like it, not for you to break in and steal it!” 

“How is that any worse then getting four nurses fired?!”

“They were blatantly flirting with you! Hospital staff should be more professional.”

“Oswald for the final time they have to look at the penis when there is a catheter involved!” 

Martin loved listening to these types of squabbles, it gave him hope that one day he’d find someone that he loved through good and bad. Love was never something he’d thought about, in the orphanage the boy only dreamt of having parental love and since being adopted the idea of romantic love never seemed to cross his mind. In terms of sexuality, Martin wasn’t sure what he was. He’d found both men and women attractive, and though he’d never met someone who had a different gender identity, he felt he could fall in love with a person no matter their pronouns. 

“We should probably go downstairs before Gordon finds something more incriminating, we just left him at the dining room table with some coffee and toast.” Ed stated. The family went downstairs, where Jim was waiting with his squad. Oswald turned to Ed in confusion as Martin ran. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he hoped that maybe they’d stop chasing him eventually. 

The chase didn’t last long, it turns out Jim had an extra cop posted at every exit. Another thing Martin learned from his dads? Don’t go down without a fight. As he was blocked from exiting by one cop, the young man took his opponent out with an elbow strike and a knee to the chin which gave him enough time to turn on his heel and run another direction. 

“Martin!” Jim called out. “If you don’t come here I’ll have to arrest your dads for aiding and abetting, so what’s it gonna be: you or them?” 

Either way Martin was going to prison, but Jim hoped he hadn’t figured that out. The curly haired young man stepped into the room, his head hung in shame as he grabbed the notepad he had stashed and wrote _I’m sorry._

Oswald and Ed wanted this to be over with as quickly and quietly as possible. So after a generous donation to the GCPD, they got their sons sentence reduced to two months.

The first month was anything but pleasant. It turns out being the son of two of Gotham’s most notorious criminals didn’t give him the credibility he’d assumed it would. Mix that with the fact that he couldn’t cry out for help if he wanted it, to be frank Martin was fucked. Fighting back would only get a meal taken away or worse, more time added to his sentence. Sleep and twice a week visitations were the only things keeping him from losing his mind.

“I’m sorry Oswald couldn’t come, he wanted to see you but his schedule has been hectic. I put some more money in your account, I know what passes for food here and no son of mine should eat that.” Ed stated. It was weird being on the visiting side of this sort of thing, especially when it was his son. 

_How is Edward?_

“Same as always...he’s missed you, we all have. Every night he sleeps by your door, even if we offer him a treat and you know he loves those.” He chuckled sadly. Martin blinked and tears rolled down his cheek.

_Dad will you tell me a riddle? I know I said they were annoying but hearing one would really cheer me up._

“Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is he?” 

_That’s easy, your son. Got anything more challenging old man?_

“Hey! I am not old!” Ed objected. “Tear one off and scratch my head, what was red is black instead. What am I?”

Martin pondered the question. The answer was something they had in the house but they generally used lighters. 

_Matches?_

Ed nodded, he’d taught his son well. Him and his husband would never admit it, but they were worried sick about Martin. Oswald cried almost every night and Ed spent every free moment trying to find a way to break him out in a way that the media wouldn’t find out. Like all other visitations, the time ended and back to his cell Martin was sent. With an hour until lunch and his cell mate on work detail, he decided to read. His dads kept a large library that they encouraged him to use from the first night he stayed in the mansion. While he wasn’t allowed to have many of his favorites because they “might facilitate criminal activity”, one book he was allowed was Joe Hill’s _Horns_ that Oswald had swapped the covers on so the guards thought it was _Sense and Sensibility_. The dark haired male had also written little notes every twenty-third page to keep his protégé sane. Running his finger under the words, Martins attention was only pulled away when he heard the entrance door to the cell area buzz open followed by laughter.

Laughter wasn’t exactly a familiar sound in those walls, so Martin stood up and peeked through the bars. It was Harvey Bullock and by his side was the most handsome man the young man had ever seen. 

Short blonde hair and a brown leather jacket, he was like something out of a 1940s fantasy. 

“See this kid? He’s a couple months younger than you and look where pulling that kind of crap got him. Really makes you want to think twice about playing with matches huh?” Bullock asked the young man. His eyes were a pretty blue-green that Martin couldn’t help but stare into. 

“Honestly it just makes me want to up my game. I never knew prison had such eye candy.” He turned to face Martin. “And what’s the name I’ll have the honor of saying I’m married to?” 

Martins face burned, no one had ever said something so cheesy and romantic to him. For a split second he forgot he couldn’t just say his name verbally. 

“Unless you know sign language I don’t think he can answer you. His name is Martin.” Bullock stated. 

“Well don’t you know sign language Uncle Harv? Let me talk to him for a few minutes and I’ll tell dad you really made me see the error of my ways.” Harvey didn’t seem convinced. “I promise to really sell it and make him feel like a jackass.” That seemed to seal the deal. 

_What is your name?_

“Kid wants to know your name.”

“Rowan D. Bullock. I’m going to keep this brief so you don’t get in trouble. Tell me anything you want me to know, not about your criminal history but something you want me to know about you.” 

He wanted to give a well thought out answer, but his nerves got the best of him and he said whatever came to mind first. 

_I can play piano and I have a bulldog. Sorry for being so nervous, I’ve never met someone as handsome as you._

“...so nervous, he’s never met someone as- nope! I’m not helping you two flirt.” The older man objected. Rowan smirked, taking two fingers to his lips before pressing them onto Martins and rendering him stunned. Bullock yanked Rowan away from the cell, but that certainly wouldn’t be the last they’d see of each other. A few days later Martin received a letter. He had no friends besides his dads and Edward, and it wasn’t likely that their bulldog suddenly learned to write so it had to be from someone else. Turning the envelope over he read the name: Rowan Bullock. 

“Whatcha got there Mr. Mime? Note from your daddy? Bet he’s got your crib all made up.” An inmate across the hall pried. Martin flipped him off before carefully opening the envelope. 

_Dear Martin,  
I haven’t really written a letter since middle school but since I don’t think I’ll be able to convince your dads to put me on the visiting list it’ll have to do. Seeing you the other day made me feel something I’ve never felt before, and I’d really like to take you to dinner or something when you get out. I guess you probably want to know about me. I’m Rowan, I’m 19 and I live two subway rides from Gotham. I work at a clothing stores for stuck up assholes called Zone, but my boss is pretty chill. You’re truly beautiful and I can’t wait to hold your hand. I bet you’re a real nice dresser beyond that jumpsuit too. ~R.D.B_

The guard unlocked the cell to let Martin’s cellmate in. 

“Hey Keith grab that paper from the mime!” The inmate who had previously been harassing Martin called over. His cellmate, who was in there for being an accomplice to murder, was a little easily persuaded so he yanked the paper away before balling it up and tossing it. 

However instead of lashing out, Martin shrugged it off and made a mental note to do something about it once he got out. With goals set, the time seemed to fly by. Every shove, every snide comment, they were all just fuel to the fire. 

When Martin was released, he was a little upset to see that his dads weren’t in the limo. It was just Oswald’s assistant Anastasia, probably because she knew sign language best out of their staff. 

“Your dads really wanted to be here, but last night someone plastered photoshopped pictures of Oswald with a penguin body around the city so of course that’s been his obsession since he saw it. They have a dinner reservation set for seven so what do you want to do now that you’re a free man?” She asked. He glanced at her watch, they had quite a lot of time to kill. 

_First i want to go home and shower, then there is a shop out of town I want to check out._

~

Dressed in his finest casual wear, Martin walked down the sidewalk alongside Anastasia as she tapped away on her phone. Upon entering Zone, the thick scent of cologne filled both of their lungs. The scent was hard to place, but brought memories of snobby boys who bought expensive skateboards but couldn’t even balance on one to Anastasia. Martin looked at the check out counter before turning to her.

_Could you ask if someone named Rowan is here? I think he’ll be more honest with an attractive girl._

But as she went to start walking, Rowan appeared from behind a rack of shirts. He approached the blonde with a grin on his face. 

“Hey! I can’t believe you’re finally out! I’ve been dreaming of this all week, though I imagined that I would be wearing something a little nicer but I saw you in your prison suit and now you’ve seen me in mine!” Rowan rambled.

_I like your outfit, it makes you look very strong._

Taking initiative, Martin ran his fingers gently over Rowan’s arm. Unlike his own slender frame, Rowan had muscles. Muscles that Martin just wanted to touch. 

“Thank you cutie, I like your notepad. It probably makes communicating a lot easier...oh speaking of communicating look what I learned!” He slowly signed M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-R-O-W-A-N “I wanted to learn more before you got out but uh I guess there’s a reason I wasn’t valedictorian...”

Martin grinned, pulling him into a hug. Rowan couldn’t help but bury his nose into the crook of the curly haired boys neck. He smelled like the bakery his family got cakes at on special occasions. Taking a chance, Rowan lifted his head up and leaned in for a kiss. Having never kissed before, Martin hoped he was doing it correctly. Time didn’t exist to them in the moment, nothing existed but the two young men. It wasn’t until Rowan moved his lips to Martins neck that someone intervened. 

“Hate to be the one to ruin the party boys but Oswald will have my head on a platter if I let his son come home with a hickey. Plus we should probably be heading back before traffic gets bad.” Anastasia said. Rowan pulled away, his cheeks now a bright red. 

~

Oswald and Ed sat at the table sipping their glasses of white wine. Glancing at his watch, Oswald was becoming impatient. 

“Is this his way of acting out? We aren’t there when he gets released from prison for the first time so he decides to keep us waiting?” He huffed, he loved his son so much but the day had been particularly stressful and he just wanted to eat then go to bed. Out of the corner of Ed’s eye he saw a figure running towards the table from the entrance. Before he could stand to block Oswald from harm, Martin rushed in and tackled the stranger. His dress shirt was torn as they fought. 

“Penguin is a bastard who deserves to die! Having him as our mayor again is a travesty and I will be a hero for killing him!” The anonymous man yelled. They rolled around on the floor until Martin was close enough to grab a carving knife from the shawarma cart. Remembering what Oswald taught him all those years ago, he drove the blade into the madman. 

Quickly grabbing his notepad, Martin wrote _No one messes with my family_ then tucked the note into the mans suit pocket. Satisfied with what he had done, the young man stood up and joined his dads at the table (both of which were in awe of what just happened).

_I think I’m going to get the 19 ounce sirloin. What about you?_

“I was thinking I’d ge- I’m sorry are we just going to leave that body there?” Oswald asked. 

“I don’t see why not, he’s still breathing. Maybe if he doesn’t bleed out I can take him down to the docks and teach him a lesson he obviously needs to learn.” Ed replied. 

Nothing made a meal taste better than the high of adrenaline. It didn’t hurt that it was a five star meal, not some slop mixed together by a prison chef. One thing was for certain, Martin Cobblepot would definitely be remembered. Kidnapping Jim Gordon was just the start of his legacy. 

Soon all of Gotham would know his name.


End file.
